memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Alex Danvers
For her Earth-38 counterpart, see Alex Danvers (Earth-38). Alexandra"Alex" Danvers is a female Human who is a SCIS officer in the 24th century. She is a old friend of Typhuss James Kira and his family. Biography Early life Alex Danvers was born in 2339 in Midvale to her parents; scientist Jeremiah and Eliza Danvers. Since early childhood, she displayed a gifted intellect and attitude towards science, as a teenager she is enrolled in the Midvale Junior High School obtaining remarkable results. Personality Alex is a courageous and independent person, who faces danger head on. She is caring, confident, and headstrong, with the same passion for bio-engineering like her parents. Despite her good traits, sometimes Alex can be impulsive and prone to make difficult decisions crossing the line between right and wrong. However, she has a great sense of justice. Above all, Alex is a strong woman. She fights for what she believes in and has a difficult time giving up. She has been referenced as being a "badass" by many people. Abilities *'Expert scientist:' Alex displayed a sharp intellect and an aptitude towards science since her early childhood, as demonstrated by her interest in science fairs as a child. She was pursuing an MD/PhD at an accelerated speed and finished the PhD portion by the time Typhuss recruited her at the age of 24. Because of her PhD in bioengineering, she is also an expert in alien physiology and has used this expertise in multiple SCIS operations. She is also a neuroscientist and a xenobiologist. *'Genius-level intellect/Expert tactician/Leader:' Alex is also an expert tactician and an extraordinary leader, capable of managing and organizing a handful of SCIS agents by herself. *'Peak of human physical condition:' After a full year of training with the Starfleet Criminal Investigative Service, Alex is in top physical condition with heightened reflexes, strength and durability. She engages regularly in intense exercises to maintain her conditioning. *'Expert hand-to-hand combatant:' As an agent of the SCIS, Alex is an expert in unarmed combat. As required by the SCIS, Alex spent an entire year in training before being let out into the field, which included spending twelve hours a day for five months in the SCIS's training room. She has proved to be capable of defeating multiple alien enemies at once with ease. Alex is strong enough to break Lex Luthor's nose with a single punch. *'Expert interrogator/Torturer:' Due to her time with the SCIS, Alex is an effective interrogator and torturer. She once claimed to know six ways to torture someone with just an index finger. Her knowledge of interrogation techniques is so advanced that, when she was interrogated with the polygraph, Alex managed to fake the results. *[[Stick fighting|'Expert stick fighter:']] Alex is an accomplished stick-fighter, when the bar got attacked, Alex used a pool stick to defend herself and her friends. *'Expert markswoman/Phasers:' Due to her SCIS training, Alex is an expert with phasers, as shown when she was able to shoot at criminals while on a case. *'Skilled swordswoman:' Alex has proved to be a skilled swordswoman. *'Weapons proficiency:' She is certified in over 30 Federation weapons. Appearances ''Star Trek: Intrepid Season 9 *"Taken" Season 10 *"Dark Deeds" Season 11 *"Hard Choices" [[Birds of Prey (series)|''Birds of Prey]] Season 8 *"Alex" Category:Humans Category:Starfleet Criminal Investigative Service personnel Category:Doctors Category:Danvers family Category:Doppelgängers Category:Alex Danvers